


Positive

by thatwriterlady



Series: SPN ABO Bingo Challenge 25 Stories [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Loneliness, Longing, Love, M/M, Military Castiel, Misunderstandings, Omega Dean, Pregnancy, Pups, Teacher Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean's boyfriend Cas was drafted and stationed overseas.  On one of his visits home, they're not as careful as Dean thought, and the Omega ends up pregnant.  He's not supposed to call Cas for anything except dire emergencies as the Alpha is on a covert mission in the middle east.  Wanting to let the Alpha know he was going to be a father, he makes the decision to call him.  The reaction he gets is not the one he expected, and it's certainly not the one he wanted.





	Positive

**Author's Note:**

> There is angst in this one, but it DOES HAVE A HAPPY ENDING. I do hope you like it.

 

 

**Story #9**

 

**Pups**

 

**_Positive~_ **

 

Dean had felt queasy all morning, and he would still be blaming the fried egg sandwich he’d had before leaving for work if it didn’t abruptly just disappear around noon.  Suddenly he felt perfectly fine.  Still puzzling over this, he headed to the bathroom on his lunch break to take a leak, and that’s when he noticed it.

 

“Oh…”  He sucked air in sharply as he looked down at the subtle, round curve to his belly.  The queasy feeling suddenly made perfect sense.  He managed to pee and then went to wash his hands.  Staring at his reflection in the mirror, he found himself looking for anything out of the ordinary.  There was no obvious swelling, no bags under his eyes, nothing really different, but his skin seemed to almost be glowing.  How had he not noticed this before?  With a heavy sigh he walked out of the bathroom and back to his classroom.

 

He was admittedly distracted by thoughts of what he would have to do over the next few days.  First things first, he needed to see his doctor.  From there, he needed to get a hold of Cas.  Hopefully he could reach him.  Getting through the rest of this day was top priority.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The following Monday, Dean went to the doctor and it was confirmed.  He was 10 weeks pregnant.  The entire way home his hand stroked over his belly.  The bump was getting big fast, and the doctor said he suspected multiples.  Dean had to consider the fact that he might be carrying a whole litter in there.  He tried not to let that thought scare the shit out of him.  Back the house, he changed into sweats and decided that since he was eating for two (or three, or maybe more), he should eat healthier, so he made himself a smoothie with yogurt, berries, and a few spinach leaves.  With his phone in one hand and his smoothie in the other, he sat down on the couch to make his call.

 

It took an hour of calls, being transferred, put on hold, and transferred some more before  _ finally _ he got to speak to Cas. The Alpha was in the Army, but currently on a secret mission and therefore unable to reach out to anyone back at home, including Dean. Especially since they weren’t mates.  It would be different if Cas had claimed him, but he’d had his reasons for not wanting to while still serving, and Dean understood them.  Still, he wanted nothing more than to hear the Alpha’s voice, and share this exciting news.

 

“Dean, I really hope this is important.  My bosses are upset that I was tracked down for a phone call.”

 

Dean felt his heart ache.  Cas sounded upset with him and he regretted calling.

 

“I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have called.”

 

On the other end of the line he heard the Alpha sigh deeply.

 

“It must be important.  I’m not upset.  What happened?”

 

Dean picked at a fuzzy on his pants and wished he’d just not called at all.

 

“I went to the doctor today.”

 

“Are you sick?”  Cas sounded concerned.  

 

“I’m not sick.  I’m pregnant.”

 

Silence fell over the line.  It lasted so long Dean was certain the call must have dropped.  Then he heard a small sniff.

 

“I can’t talk about this right now.  I had to leave a meeting to take this call, and I’m probably going to be reprimanded for it.  I’m sorry.”

 

Dean felt his own temper flare.  He had expected more.  Maybe a little bit of happiness?  Some tears?   _ Something _ ?

 

“You know what?  Do me a favor and forget I even called.”  He hung up before Cas could argue.  Tears stung at his eyes as he tossed the phone aside and got up.  Suddenly the thought of eating made him sick to his stomach, so he carried his smoothie to the fridge and stuck it in the door.  After a few minutes of pacing he went back to grab his phone.  Of course there wouldn’t be any calls back.  Wherever Cas was, it was a secret, and he wasn’t allowed to call out.  The number he’d given Dean, he’d shared under the strict rule that only under extreme emergency was he to use it, and what did he do?  He called the Alpha to tell him he was pregnant.  Stupid!  Why did he think their pup would be more important than the safety of the nation?  And it was painfully clear Cas was thinking exactly that.  The thought of doing this by himself, though, was terrifying.  It was also soul crushing.  He’d just wanted the Alpha to reaffirm his promises from the last time he’d been home, before he’d had to disappear on this mission, and he didn’t do that.  He’d instead been dismissive and made Dean feel like he didn’t think the pup was important at all.  Too upset to deal with this on his own, he called the one person he knew he could count on.  The phone rang twice before he heard his brother’s voice come over the line.

 

“Dean?  Why are you calling me during a school day?”

 

“I’m not at work, Sam.  I-I need some help. Could you come over?  Maybe for dinner?”

 

“Yeah, ok, what time?”

 

“Six.  I’ll make something healthy.”  Dean didn’t have the energy to rib his brother.

 

“Are you alright, Dean?”

 

“No, Sammy, I’m not.”  A lump in Dean’s throat made his voice crack, and he didn’t know if he could keep from crying.

 

“I’ll head straight there from work.  Expect me by 5:30,”  Sam said.  “Whatever’s going on, it’ll be ok.”

 

Dean nodded, not that his brother could see that.  “Ok.  See you later.”

 

“See you later,”  Sam echoed.  They hung up and Dean clutched the phone to his chest.  He didn’t want to be alone right now, but he really didn’t have a choice about that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Cas checked his watch.  It was roughly two back in Kansas.  His stomach was in knots.  The last thing he’d wanted to do was hurt Dean, but he had Major Sanchez glaring at him from the other side of the desk and Colonel Stenson practically smoking from his ears over by the door.  He’d been forced to keep emotion out of his voice, and the result had been terrible.  Dean was furious, and he’d probably get home after this mission to find the house had been sold and Dean was gone in the wind.

 

Dean.  Dean was  _ pregnant _ .  He was still trying to wrap his brain around that as he was led back into the meeting.  It was a struggle to keep all emotion out of his voice and off his face, but somehow he managed.  Stenson was chewing him out the entire way back, but he wasn’t listening.  There were more important things on his mind.  Dean was pregnant.

 

He’d been in love with Dean for as long as he could remember.  They’d met when they were just pups.  He’d been ten and Dean had been eight, and he’d been immediately drawn to the energetic boy with the bright green eyes and freckles that spilled across his nose and cheeks like a constellation.  Then he’d presented as an Alpha.  For two years he had hoped and prayed that Dean would present as an Omega.  When it finally happened, he’d been overjoyed, ready to claim Dean as his mate and begin the next chapter of their lives together.  

 

Then the damn war happened and Cas was drafted.  Only 18 years old and he’d been forced to leave Dean behind to fend for himself while he went off to fight a war he did not condone.  He’d managed to get his feelings out, though he’d stumbled over them quite a bit in his attempts to tell Dean exactly how he felt.  And oh, Dean had said he loved him too!  He still remembered that as the happiest day of his life.  Mating was out of the question though.  He wouldn’t put Dean through the pain it would cause if he died in battle.  For seven miserable years, they sent him into miserable countries, and he lived miserably, longing for the day he’d be able to go home, to be with the man he loved, and every visit home just felt like torture when he was forced to go back.  His last visit had been a few months back.  He’d gotten a month to go back to the states, and he’d spent almost the entire first week in bed with Dean.  He’d told him how much he loved him, and how after he was discharged, he planned to come home, and they could mate.  He wanted a family, and he wanted it with Dean.

 

But of course he had to just go and fuck that all up.  After this latest deployment, he’d been sent on a special mission.  He was tracking an arms dealer, and he was supposed to be deep undercover.  But someone had thought it ok to track him down and hand him the phone.  Now all he could think about was how angry Dean must be with him, and how when he finally got to go home, the beautiful Omega might not be waiting for him any longer.  He was determined to find a way to let Dean know he loved him, and he wanted that pup, but first he had to get around his superiors.  It wasn’t going to be easy.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The months seemed to both fly by and drag on as Dean’s pregnancy progressed.  He’d been forced to tell the school and they’d been sympathetic.  His first ultrasound revealed what he and his doctor had been suspecting.  There were three tiny pups growing inside him.  Soon there would be three mouths to feed, three butts to diaper, and three tiny people to love.  All of it he would be doing alone.  When he thought of that, it always brought him to tears.  He’d heard absolutely nothing from Cas, which was expected, but it didn’t stop the pain.  His heart felt broken.

 

At the five month mark, he decided change was good.  It was now summer break, and his pups would be coming soon.  He needed more space, and in a safer area.  His brother found him a house with three bedrooms on the other side of town, closer to the high school where he worked, and in August, before the new school year started, he sold his house and moved into the new one.  All of July was spent setting up one of the bedrooms for his pups.  For the time being Sam had moved in, ready to help when they finally arrived, but also to watch over his brother.  Dean was put on bed rest, not that he was abiding by it, but he had to keep busy.  When he sat still for too long, he found himself missing Cas, and that didn’t do him or his pups any good.  The Alpha wasn’t even set to be discharged for another eight months and he’d decided he wasn’t waiting around just to hear that Cas didn’t really want the pups he’d sworn he did.  No, Dean knew he was in this alone.

 

The first week of August, Dean went into labor.  He ended up in the hospital with staff working hard to keep his pups from being born.  He was barely 30 weeks and they wanted to keep them in as long as possible.  Due to his fragile state, Dean was admitted, and it was decided that he would not leave again until his pups had arrived.

 

In the second week of September, a woman with flaming red hair walked into his hospital room.  She was dressed in a military dress uniform, and her hat was tucked under one elbow.  Her smile was sweet and her scent told Dean she was an Alpha.

 

“Who are you?” he asked.

 

“My name’s Charlie.  You’re Dean, right?”

 

He eyed her for a moment.  “Yeah, why?”

 

“Oh good, I was worried I had the wrong room.  There’s another really pregnant guy in the room next to yours.  I almost went in there by accident.”  She cringed slightly in embarrassment.

 

“Ok, but why are you here in my room?”  

 

“Well, I’m a friend of Cas.”

 

His heartbeat sped up at the mention of the Alpha’s name, and she knew it because it was being monitored.  The machines began beeping faster.

 

“You’re still not telling me why you’re here, and it’s starting to stress me out.  Is he dead or something?  Is that what you came to tell me?”

 

“Oh gosh, no!  He’s fine!  I’m here in secret.  He was begging anyone going on leave to come and give you a message from him.  No one is supposed to know that I’m here cause he could get in serious trouble for sending someone to see you, but he wanted to know how ‘the love of his life’ was doing, and if you’d had the pup yet.”

 

A strangled sob escaped Dean’s throat.  Cas hadn’t given up on him!

 

“He-he was so cold when I tried to tell him.  I thought…he’d stopped loving me or something.  I thought he didn’t want our pups!”

 

Her eyes widened.  “Pups?  As in multiple?”

 

“I’m having triplets.”  He wiped furiously at the tears spilling down his cheeks.  “Two boys and a girl.”

 

“Oh, wow…” She smiled so wide.  “He cried when he told me about you, and that you were pregnant. He’s so sure you left him.  All I had to go on was an address, at which you clearly don’t live anymore, a phone number, that is also no longer yours, and your brother’s name.  I managed to track him down, and he pointed me in this direction.  Guess now I can see why you’re so big, and why you’re in the hospital without actually being in labor.”

 

“I went into early labor.  They’re trying to keep them in as long as possible.  I took a year off from teaching for this, but I have to go back.  I can’t afford to stay off work.  Right now, my brother’s supporting me, and that’s not fair to him.”  He rubbed at his enormous belly.  

 

“Well, Cas wrote you a check.”  She opened a small clutch she was carrying and fished an envelope out.  “It’s in here.”

 

He took it and opened it.  His eyes nearly bulged out when he saw the amount written on it.

 

“I can’t accept this!”

 

“He said you’d say that.  He told me that I was not to accept you refusing it, that you’ll need every cent of it for diapers, clothes, medicine, and anything else you’ll need, and that it’s his pup too and therefore he wants to cover half of the expenses.  He wants you to know that he  _ is _ in love with you, and nothing about your plans once he comes home has changed at all, and that he’s sorry for how he sounded when you called but he had his colonel chewing him out and the major glaring at him since he had to accept the call in his office.  He couldn’t reveal who you were, or why you were calling.  He did it to keep you safe.  His mission is very important, but it’s almost over and when it is, he’s coming straight home to be with you and your little family.”  She snickered.  “I wish I could take a picture of his face when I tell him he doesn’t have one pup, but  _ three _ .  You better cash that check and use the money.  Trust me, you’ll need it.”

 

Dean looked at the check again.  Fifteen thousand dollars.  Cas had been saving for years, always saying he was saving for a house for them someday.

 

“When do you go back?”  he asked.

 

“Next week.  I went to see my mate first.  I won’t get to see Cas right away when I get back, but as soon as I can, I’ll pass anything you tell me on to him,” she promised.

 

“Ok.  Um, well, the pups are doing ok for the moment, and I’m trying to keep them in as long as I can.  I’m going to name them Evan Daniel, Elyse Nicole, and Henry Thomas.  That’s providing there are no complications.  I’m doing ok, and the pups will most likely be born by c-section.  They’re planning to take them next week, at 35 weeks.  Once we’re all well enough, we’re going home.  Uh, my new house.  I had to move because where I lived before, it was not big enough for me, my brother, and three pups.  Sam is living with me.  He planned to stay until either I was financially and emotionally stable enough to handle three pups on my own, or until I met someone who loved me and was willing to take on pups that aren’t their own.  His words, not mine.  I would have stayed single forever.  Cas is the love of my life, and without him…”  Dean shook his head.  “I couldn’t love anyone else.  He’s it for me.  He broke my heart on the phone that day, but I guess I understand why now.”

 

“So let me get these names right.”  She pulled a notepad out of her purse and started writing.  “Evan Daniel…Elyse Nicole…Henry Thomas…”

 

Dean spelled each name out for her.  She pulled a chair over and sat down to talk.  He learned she was also drafted, but had only served half of her time.  She wanted to get out as badly as Cas did.  He showed her the ultrasound pics from the ones done that morning, and let her feel them move.  She was amazed, and he found that he liked the bubbly redhead.  

 

They talked about mates and how hers was in Texas, but they planned to move when she came home for good.  She was a tech wiz and though she didn’t say it, he suspected she was the one handling the military computers and tracking Intel.

 

“Cas is ok though?  You’re sure?”  He wanted to be absolutely certain his Alpha was safe and ok.

 

“Cas is fine. When he’s actually allowed to be a human being and not working his ass off, he’s quite talkative, and the one thing he talks about all the time is how he’s going to be a dad.  He’s so incredibly proud.  He’s also totally in love with you. All he wants is to come home to you and your pups.”  

 

“Good.  I worry so much about him.  Tell him I love him, but if he ever acts like that again I’ll kick his ass myself,” he said.  She laughed as she jotted notes down on her pad.

 

“I most certainly will.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Cas spent his days focusing on his job, just waiting to sweep in with his team and make the arrests, but Dean was always at the back of his mind.  His beautiful, beautiful Omega, sitting at home back in Kansas, swollen with his pup and he couldn’t enjoy a single minute of it.  It made him want to scream in frustration.  Charlie wasn’t back yet either, and that was driving him nuts too.  He didn’t know what he would do if Dean had indeed given up on them and taken his pup away.  Dean was his family.

 

It was an agonizing almost two months before he saw Charlie again.  The mission had gone smoothly, thank God, and for the moment, everything was quiet.  She found him in the mess hall, pushing corned beef and hash around on his plate while staring off at nothing.  He startled when she slid onto the seat across from him.

 

“Charlie!” he exclaimed.

 

“Shh!  Don’t draw attention,”  she whispered.

 

“Ok, sorry!’  he whispered back.  “Did you see Dean?  Is he ok?  Does he hate me?”

 

“No, he doesn’t hate you.  He was upset, like really upset, at how you talked to him, but I think that was mostly hormones.  Uh, I have some news for you, big daddy.”  

 

“What?”  He asked.

 

“He’s pregnant with  _ triplets _ .  It’s not a single birth,” she replied.  He stared at her in stunned silence for several minutes.

 

“You’re joking.”  He finally said.  She shook her head at him.

 

“Nope, there are three buns in the oven.  Two boys and a girl.  Dean’s staying at the hospital until they arrive.  He was having a c-section done.  That has long since happened by now.”

 

“Did he give you their names?”  He wanted to know what to call each of his little angels.  Holy hell, he had  _ three kids _ !

 

“Yep.  Evan Daniel, Elyse Nicole, and Henry Thomas.”

 

“Oh, he chose the names I wanted!”  Cas’ eyes filled up with tears, and he grabbed his napkin to wipe them away.  “I can’t wait to meet them!”

 

“Dean’s a really nice guy, but he was clearly very hurt.  He moved, got a bigger house and his brother lives with him now.  He can’t work so Sam is currently supporting him.  I guess next school year he’s going back though, he can’t afford to be off, especially with three mouths to feed.”  She picked at the pudding on her tray and grimaced.  “You know, it’s nearly impossible to be vegan in this Army.”

 

Cas ignored the last part.  Part of his fears had come true then.  Dean had sold the house and left.  At least he hadn’t gone far.

 

“Was $15,000 enough?  At least until I get home?  That’s a lot of mouths to feed and clothe. I can’t send him letters or more money until I’m out of here.”

 

“You’ve got what, six months left?  Just hang tight.  He seems like a frugal man.  I have the feeling he’ll make the money stretch.”  She shoved the pudding aside and began picking at her wilted salad instead.  “He said he’s going to nurse them.  I bet they’re going to be adorable.”

 

“They’ll be gorgeous, I mean, did you  _ see _ Dean?  Here, this was long before he got pregnant.”  Cas dug the picture he carried everywhere out of his pocket and passed it over.

 

“He is a beautiful Omega.  He was just really swollen, poor guy.  I bet between the two of you, those pups are going to be gorgeous.”

 

“You said he was having a C-section?” he asked.  She nodded.

 

“Yeah.  But if you saw him, you’d know he couldn’t possibly have a natural birth.  He sort of reminds me of the lady that got kidnapped and impregnated in the movie ‘Slither’.”  She started giggling at the image, but he had no idea what she was talking about.

 

“I don’t know that movie.”

 

“Watch it when you get home.  Then you’ll have an idea of how big your mate was.”  She giggled even harder.

 

“I just want to go home.  They contacted me this morning about another mission, except this time they want me to lead it.  I don’t want to do it.”  He frowned.  The entire thing gave him a really bad feeling.

 

“I know. I was called in on it, too.”  

 

“Six months and I get to see my family.  I’m not waiting, I’m taking Dean as my mate the day I get back,” he said firmly.  She smiled.

 

“From the little I know of the guy, I think he would be totally on board with that.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean’s life was a constant state of exhaustion.  The pups kept him busy, and now he was back at work being aggravated by cocky teenagers while the pups were with their babysitter.  It was Monday, and he was irritated as hell by everything.  His next heat was coming and his skin was hot and itchy, which wasn’t helping his mood at all.  Finally, in third period, he snapped.  He pulled out his emergency pop quiz and slapped on onto each student’s desk.  Immediately the room fell quiet, save for a few whiny groans.

 

“Don’t want to pay attention when I’m talking?  Fine.  You can take a quiz.  If I catch you talking during it, I will send you to the principal.  I have zero tolerance for your crap today.  Get started!”  he snapped.  The room became quiet as a tomb, and for the first time all morning, he was able to relax.  He paced up and down between the aisles, making sure they weren’t cheating.  A check of the clock told him that class ended in five.  People were starting to turn their tests in but were remaining quiet.  They’d realized they had pushed him too far.  

 

Word must have spread because the classes for the rest of the day were much more quiet, and he got through without completely losing his mind.  His body ached too much to stick around and grade, so he packed his things up and shoved everything into his messenger bag.  He walked out to the parking lot, his phone in hand checking to make sure Ellen hadn’t messaged about the kids.  The sound of people chattering drew his attention and he looked around at the students standing around, all pointing animatedly towards the parking lot.  Slowly he turned his head, searching for what they were all looking at.  His heart leapt up into his throat when he saw the man standing in front of his Impala.

 

“Cas…”  

 

He hurried down the stairs and raced across the parking lot, not slowing until he was a few feet away.

 

“Cas…”  He blinked, but the tears were already spilling.

 

“Dean, I-I missed you, sweetheart.”

 

Dean staggered forward but paused when he realized the Alpha had his arm in a sling.

 

“What happened?” he demanded.

 

“I’m fine.  I got shot, but I’m ok, I promise.”  Cas took the last few steps he needed and pulled Dean against him with his good arm.  “God, I missed you so much, I’m so sorry you thought I didn’t want you or our pups.”

 

“You bastard, you broke my heart!  I thought…”  He squeezed the Alpha tight enough to take his breath away, but he didn’t ever want to let him go.

 

“I got locked up for a month for taking that call, but it was worth it.  I couldn’t stop thinking about you, and about our pups.  Where are they?  I’m dying to see them.”

 

Dean stepped back, sniffling and wiping furiously at his eyes.

 

“Ellen keeps them while I’m at work.  I have to go switch cars so I can get them.”

 

“Switch cars?”  Cas asked.

 

“I can’t get three car seats into the back of the Impala.  Usually I drive the van nowadays, but it needed an oil change, so Benny picked it up this morning to take in to the shop for me.  I need to play musical cars.”

 

“I took a bus here.  I’ll go with you, and we can take both vehicles,” Cas said.

 

“Yeah, ok.”  That was when Dean noticed the bags on the ground.  “This is your stuff?”

 

“Yeah.  I wasn’t sure if you’d make me get a hotel or not,”  Cas admitted.  

 

“Is that what you want?  Because I want you at home, with me and the kids.”  Dean unlocked the car and took Cas’ bags around to the trunk.

 

“I want to be at home with you too.  I’m home now, for good.  No more serving.”  

 

Dean looked up at him, his joy nearly overwhelming.  “Yeah?  For real?”

 

Cas nodded.  “Yes, I’m home for good.”

 

Dean tossed the bags in the trunk and closed it before pulling Cas into his arms again.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too, sweetheart.  I’ve always loved you.”  Cas kissed him softly, snickering when students began clapping and cheering.

 

“They knew how much I missed you,”  Dean murmured against his lips.

 

“Well, you’ll never have to miss me again.  I’m not going anywhere.”

 

They drove to the auto shop, and Cas was acutely aware of how Benny was acting around Dean.  The Omega seemed oblivious to the Alpha’s attraction to him, and he seemed upset that Cas was back.  He finally backed off when he realized Cas was standing right there watching.

 

“You dating him?”  Cas asked as they walked over to the van.

 

“Who, Benny?  I’m not dating anyone, Cas.  Except you.  I’ve only ever been with you.” Dean opened the driver’s side door, and Cas slid up into the seat.

 

“You’re the only person I’ve ever wanted.”  Cas leaned  over to kiss him again.  He had missed that so much.

 

“We’ll stop by the house, drop your stuff off, and then you can come with me to get the pups. I’ll message Ellen and tell her I’m running a little behind.”

 

“Ok, I’ll follow, you lead.”  Cas said.  Dean smiled before walking back to the Impala and sliding in behind the wheel.  This was possibly the happiest day of his life.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After taking a second to shoot a text off to Ellen, he drove to the house.  Every few seconds he made sure Cas was following behind him.  He couldn’t believe his Alpha was finally home.  How badly he had missed the man!  The house was only a few minutes away, in a quiet, family friendly neighborhood, and Dean pulled the car right into the garage.  Cas parked in the driveway and got out.  When Dean came out of the garage, Cas was looking up at the house.  He was carrying the Alpha’s bags, and Cas came to take the heaviest one from him.

 

“I needed a bigger place for the pups,”  Dean explained.

 

“I like it.  Did you put the flowers in?”  Cas motioned towards the beds of petunias under the windows.

 

“Yeah.  Before the pups were mobile I came out and did some gardening.  They’re all scooting now and they all go in different directions.  It’s hard to keep up with them.”  Dean explained as he went up the steps and unlocked the front door.

 

“I forgot to ask for pictures of them.  I’m dying to see what they look like.”  Cas followed him inside.  He smiled as he looked around the living room.  It was painted a sunny yellow and with all the windows, the room seemed bright and airy.  It was the same furniture from the old house, but it seemed to fit in here better.  There was a lot more space.  There were bookcases filled with books, except now he noticed there were ones to read to the pups.  There was a toy box in one corner and a myriad of pup furniture all over, from walkers to a playpen, to bouncy chairs, but it was the pictures that filled the walls that really drew his attention.  Letting his bag slide off his shoulder, he walked over to the nearest one.  

 

Dean had taken the pups to get their pictures done when they had turned a month.  Their hospital pics were on the wall but the one that drew Cas in was of the Omega with all three pups.  Ellen had insisted on the pose, and Dean actually loved it.  He was stretched out on his side, his head resting on his hand where it was propped up, and the three pups were all sitting up in front of him.  The reason he liked the pose was because his kids blocked his still swollen belly, and the focus was on how stinking adorable they were.

 

“Where did you get tiny dress greens for the boys?”  Cas asked.

 

“A friend made them.  And Elyse I wanted in pink, so she just has camo accents.”

 

“Does that say Novak on their uniforms?”  Cas leaned in closer to see and yes, it did!

 

“Yep.”  Dean leaned back against the couch just as his phone dinged with a message.  He checked it.  “Oh, Ellen says welcome back, and to stay here, she and Jo are bringing the kids home for us.”

 

“I love this picture.  I love all of these, actually.”  Cas moved over to a picture of Elyse on her tummy, her head lifted so she was smiling at the camera.  “God, she is so beautiful…”

 

“So Evan and Elyse got your dark hair and so far all three still have blue eyes.  Henry is blonde,”  Dean said.  “His hair hasn’t darkened yet like the other two.”

 

“They’re so gorgeous, I can’t believe…”  Cas wiped at the tears in his eyes.  “I’m a  _ dad _ !”

 

Dean pushed off the couch and walked over to him.  “Yeah, and your pups are going to grow up with you telling them every day how much you love them.”

 

Cas pulled him into a kiss, deep and full of promise.

 

“I want to mate you.  Tonight.  I don’t want to wait any longer.”

 

“We have to be careful. I’m not on birth control right now and my heat is almost here, but I want that, too.”  Dean pressed closer, smiling when Cas’ good hand grabbed his ass and squeezed.  “First, you get the joy of helping me get three squirming pups to go down for the night.”

 

“What about Sam?”  

 

“He’ll be glad for the night off, I’m sure.  He has a girlfriend now, so maybe he’ll go spend the night with her,”  Dean replied.

 

“Show me around?”  Cas asked.  Dean nodded and stepped back to grab the bags he’d dropped.  Cas grabbed the other one.

 

“Bedroom first.”

 

There were pictures on every wall, and Cas loved seeing ones of him and Dean together peppered between ones of the pups and other family members.

 

“This is the pups’ room.”  Dean nodded towards the room on the left.  “And this…”  He pushed open the door to the master bedroom.  “Is ours.”

 

_ Ours _ .  That words meant everything to Cas.  He lowered his bag to the floor.

 

“I kept all of your stuff.  It’s in that dresser.”  Dean motioned to a dresser near the window.  Cas crossed over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers.  Tee shirts.  

 

“Help me change?  I am so tired of uniforms.”

 

Dean helped him out of the sling and then unbuttoned his jacket for him.  Between the two of them they got Cas stripped down and a clean tee shirt pulled on.  From there he fished a pair of sweatpants out and got those on too.

 

“Can I wash these as usual?”  Dean asked as he collected the fatigues Cas had taken off.

 

“Yeah, and then I want to put them in a box in the closet.”

 

Dean carried the clothes over to the laundry basket and dropped them in.  He had just moved Cas’ boots to the closet when he heard keys in the front door.

 

“Daddy, we’re home!”  Ellen called out.  Dean grinned wide and looked over at Cas.

 

“You ready to meet your pups?”  

 

Cas nodded excitedly.  “I’ve never been more ready for anything in my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
